movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Silk: What Ever Happened to Cindy Moon?
Silk: What Ever Happened to Cindy Moon? Is a story of what Peter Parker's female classmate Cindy Moon been doing after the Snap and spending her time in the bunker for five years between Infinity War and Endgame, before she starts a new life as Silk. 2017 Cindy Moon is one of Peter Parker's classmates. She was part of Midtown School of Science and Technology's decathlon team. Whilst practising in a mock sitting of the decathlon, Cindy, partnered with Abraham Brown, struggled to remember what was the heaviest naturally occurring element. Cindy panicked when she heard that Peter wouldn't be joining them in Washington, D.C. as she knew he was their strongest teammate. Cindy was pleased when Peter told them that he had changed his mind and was going with them. She went with the decathlon team to Washington, D.C. and sneaked out of her room to go late night swimming with the rest of the team the night before the decathlon. The following day, Midtown School's team won the decathlon thanks to Michelle Jones. Roger Harrington took the team to the Washington Monument as a reward for winning. Whilst travelling in the elevator, the Chitauri Energy Core that Ned had in his backpack emitted a wave on energy which severely damaged the carriage. Spider-Man intervened and rescued Cindy and the other kids. After the homecoming dance, Mr. Harrington gathered the decathlon team and congratulated them again for winning and appointed Michelle Jones the head of the team in Liz's absence. 2018 The following year, Cindy was on a school bus for a field trip when an alien spaceship appeared over the city. A man bumps into Cindy outside. One genetically modified spider escapes and bites Cindy, giving her spider-like powers and survived Thanos' initial snap while some of her classmates are disintegrated to death in front of her, panicked she is about to call her family if they are alive. The mysterious Ezekiel Sims kidnaps Cindy and offers his help and guide Cindy in controlling her newfound abilities. Cindy asks him if her family are alive. After training to use her powers, Cindy is locked up inside a facility by Ezekiel to protect her from a vampiric villain named Morlun and his family called the Inheritors. Meanwhile Cindy's surviving classmates think she is among the dead victims of the Snap. 2023 Five years later, after Thanos' death at Thor's hands, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman goes on to the facility where Ezekiel had kept her. After freeing Cindy, she attacks Spider-Woman in a fit of rage saying that she has doomed them all. Spider-Woman calms Cindy down by telling her that Morlun is dead. Cindy makes her way out of the facility to finally see the city of New York, stopping only to make a costume out of her webbing. She tells Spider-Woman to refer to her as Silk. Silk is heartbroken to find her family gone and she thinks they had turned to dust. Later then Jessica gives Cindy a black and white suit with red lower-half face ninja-mask and ensure the protection of the city in the absence of Spider-Man after he disappears with Iron Man in space. Some months later, Silk sees the people that Thanos wiped out restored to life by Bruce Banner/Hulk. Cindy is thrilled to see her family again, she is reunited with her brother Albert "Alby" Moon but realises their parents are still alive and disappeared after Thanos' snap. Silk is summoned to battle with the Avengers against Thanos and his army from 2014 for the Infinity Stones. Silk discovers that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Enrage of how Thamos separates Cindy's parents from her and attacked him. Silk is joined by Spider-Woman, Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Okoye, Rescue, Wasp, Valkyrie, Mantis, Gamora, Nebula, and Shuri to fend off against the approaching army. After Thanos and his forces' untimely deaths at Iron Man's hands, Cindy attended Tony Stark's funeral. Later Cindy reunites with her revived classmates including Michelle Jones at her old high school, Silk continues to fight crime joined by Spider-Man. 2024 Eight months later, Peter and his classmates prepared to go on vacation in Europe but Cindy could not go with them because she is five years older than her old classmates and stay behind in New York, when Silk is needed to defend the city and look after her brother. * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon/Silk Category:Marvel Movies Category:Spider-Man Movies